


As He Wished

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Earth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney visits Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Wished

Rodney didn't know how he’d plucked up the courage, but here he was. The doorbell echoed, and it was a long minute before he heard footsteps.

"You were at the memorial service," Dave said.

Rodney walked in, saying, "Dr. Rodney McKay." He turned and crossed his arms tight. "I thought you might want to know."

"How my brother died?" Dave asked, voice dry and bitter.

"He might still be -- " Rodney started.

Dave's mouth twisted; a heart-wrenchingly familiar grimace. "We are men of honor, Dr. McKay," he said, but had the courtesy to leave off, _lies do not become us_.


End file.
